villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Solomon Kent
Solomon Kent is a warlock skilled in Blood Magic, who is the one-shot antagonist of Sleepy Hollow and the instigator of the infamous Salem Witch Trials. History Pre-Series Solomon Kent is the leader of the town of Salem in 17th century Massachusetts. In reality, he is a practitioner of blood magic. In the 17th century, he fell in love with a woman named Sarah Osborne. Sarah, however, did not returned his feelings. One day Solomon gave her a knew a knife as a gift to with her profession. There he leaned into try and kiss her, however Sarah resisted, mistaking her resistance for simply nerves he pushed on. However the actual struggle went wrong and she was accidentally stabbed by the knife he gave her. Knowing no one would believe him and he would loose his head, Kent used his power to transfigure her so the people saw her as a demon. This event then triggered the series of witch hunts and execution of alleged witches in the town of Salem. Solomon was eventually caught by the efforts a Covern who with there combined power then trapped him in Purgatory. He escaped from Purgatory in 21st century Sleepy Hollow, following the massive quake which was triggered by the death of Moloch. Season Two Episode 15 - Spellcaster Solomon was first seen stealing a Grimoire from a museum. Using blood magic, he strangled and boiled the blood of the museum's curator and the apprehending police officer. He fled the scene and in an abandoned house, he opens the Grimoire and tries to cast a spell; only for it to not work because the Grimoire is lacking pages. Solomon's backstory is seen in a flashback by Katrina Crane who recognized him from the enhanced image of the museum's CCTV camera footage. Therein, Solomon was the leader of the town of Salem. He fell in love with Sarah Osborne but she is already betrothed to someone else. Solomon accidentally murders Sarah in a barn when she rejects his advances and in retaliation, he disfigures her face using black magic. In the ensuing raid, Solomon presented both the deceased Sarah and the restrained Van Tassel as witches. From there on, Solomon hypocritically instigated several witch hunts and executions of alleged witches. All of it went down in history as the infamous Salem Witch Trials. Eventually, Solomon himself was discovered and a coven of witches restrained him and imprisoned him in Purgatory. His last words were "SARAH!!!" Solomon was first encountered by Ichabod, Abbie and Katrina in the museum archives. Therein, Solomon was trying to search and retrieve the Grimoire's missing pages. Katrina believed that Solomon was trying to cast a resurrection spell to bring his beloved Sarah back to life. During the fight, Solomon summons two bloodied demonic minions to fight against Ichabod and Abbie. Solomon himself was cornered by Katrina whom he persuaded to know her true self. After Ichabod and Abbie defeated the blood demons, Solomon mentioned to them "I am the Traveler" in Aramaic. Having found the missing pages of the Grimoire, Solomon swiftly flees the scene. Solomon's declaration eventually became the vital clue to both his weakness and true intentions for obtaining the Grimoire. Rather than resurrecting Sarah, Solomon actually intended to open a portal to bring him back in time to when he first met Sarah. Doing this will cause history to rewrite itself and possibly prevent the Salem Witch Trials from actually happening. Solomon was later tracked down by Ichabod, Abbie and Irving in the Pocantico Grove. Solomon was in the middle of casting the time traveling spell that opened a rift in time. He sees Sarah and feels relieved but he was soon interrupted by Ichabod who fired an arrow to his chest. Irving and Abbie used a generator to electrocute Solomon as Lightning is one of the weaknesses of Blood Magic users. With Solomon weakened, Ichabod takes the chance to beat him to the ground for ruining the trust of the people of Salem and for the deaths he caused. The Grimoire, however, was secretly taken by Irving, who then revealed that he was under the mind control of Henry Parrish. As Kent about to woke up, Irving snapped his neck, killing him. Then, Kent's deceased body burns away. Trivia *He is portrayed by Johnathon Schaech. *Solomon is similiar with Abigail Williams. Both were mainly responsible for Salem witch trials. However, Solomon did care for Sarah, while Abigail did not care about anyone and went much farther than Solomon ever did. *He is one of the most tragic antagonists of the series, despite what he had done. Navigation Category:Tragic Category:In Love Category:Fallen Heroes Category:TV Show Villains Category:Evil from the Past Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Insecure Category:Fictionalized Category:Incriminators Category:Monster Master Category:Delusional Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Sleepy Hollow Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Dark Priests Category:Rogues Category:Conspirators Category:Control Freaks Category:Posthumous Category:Evil Creator Category:Thief Category:Power Hungry Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Murderer Category:Mongers Category:Traitor Category:One-Shot Category:Damned Souls Category:Remorseful Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Sadomasochists Category:Affably Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Magic